


You're filthy cute and baby you know it

by schweinstgrs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs
Summary: Mika comes to visit Nico and his family. Nico teases Mika and sees how far he can push things. Fucking ensues. Set sometime in 2003.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	You're filthy cute and baby you know it

Your father told you that one of your sponsors was coming to visit today. He says ‘sponsor’, but you know it’s Mika Häkkinen. One of your father’s friends, the driver he wants you to be. Sure, you’ve seen his races. He was good. _Great_ , even. You knew you could be world champion like him one day. You’ve seen him in passing when you were a child, but that wasn’t surprising since Monaco is such a small place, and there is only a handful of Finns who live here, most if not all of them being retired drivers.

It’s a warm summers night and you’ve been wandering around by the harbour all day and you’re still in your loose shorts and flowing white t-shirt. Your mother is busy setting the table for dinner.

“Nico, please go change, our guest will be here soon.” She frowns.

You shrug before pouting your lips. _It’s just Mika. It’s not like he’s from the Finnish embassy._

Before your mother has time to argue with you, the front door opens and your father comes in, Mika following behind him. Both are smartly dressed in nice suits. Not overly formal, but they’ve made an effort. You bite your lip trying not to burst out in laughter at your father. You never see him dressed like this, so you know he’s taking it seriously.

“Nico, come here and say hello.” Keke motions for you to step closer.

You shuffle forward, hands in your pockets and look at your father. He flicks his glance towards Mika.

“Hello Nico. You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.” Mika smiles as he extends his hand. His accent is thick, and it catches you off guard for a second, the only other Finnish accent you’re really used to is your fathers.

“Um, yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you.” You shake his hand, keeping the other in your pocket.

Your mother smiles warmly at you all and you take your places at the dinner table, Mika sitting across from you. Your father and Mika make conversation in Finnish and you tilt your head slightly, trying to listen in. You know you can’t. But you knew several other languages that more than made up for it. The first course is ready by now and your mother is fixing the plates.

“Nico, I thought I told you to dress appropriately for tonight.” Your father shoots a glare at you.

You shrug again. “It’s just dinner at home. It’s not like we’re anywhere fancy.”

Mika smiles into his drink. “The boy is right; it is quite warm tonight. Do you mind?” he slinks his suit jacket off and fiddles with his cufflinks.

Keke is interrupted as your mother plates the food on the table.

“Keke has been filling me in on your races. It’s looking very promising, Nico. You must be happy with your progress?” He smiles at you.

You hate small talk like this. Growing up you were always babied and asked these sorts of questions by your father’s friends and colleagues. _Little Rosberg jr, will he be world champion just like his daddy? Or be the next double champion like Häkkinen?_

“Yeah I guess so. Is this an interview?” You poke your cheek with your tongue as you raise a brow. You look at Mika for a moment. His soft blond hair really hasn’t changed since he was your age. The white shirt he was wearing clung to his ever so slight belly. You sipped on your drink to distract yourself from your thoughts.

Alright sure, you were into boys. Well, not boys. _Men._ If you were not on the racetrack, you were usually on your knees blowing some attractive waiter in an alleyway who knew who you were and was eager for a tip. You loved the rush it gave you, being your age and being desired by men. Obviously, your parents didn’t know your sexual preferences and you were going to keep it that way.

“Nico! Don’t be so rude!” your mother slaps your hand to scold you.

Mika laughs and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. “Taking after me already, it seems.”

Tonight was going to be interesting. You were going to see how far you could push things.

The food, wine and conversation flowed smoothly for a while. You loved listening to Mika’s stories on the track. His rivalry with Schumacher, his crash, anything. His accent was very alluring to you. You slid off your flip-flops and slowly ran your foot up his leg.

Mika’s knee jerked up instantly, making a loud smacking noise against the table. He lets out a small curse under his breath and you bite your lip to suppress a giggle.

“Are you alright, Mika?” Keke looks at him, concerned.

Mika takes another sip from his wine and waves his hand at your father. “Yes…I’m alright.” He has one of his trademark pauses in between words. Although this time its for a completely different reason.

You hum and rest your foot between his legs, the ball of your foot being flush against his crotch. Even without pressing against it, you can feel that it’s certainly sizable.

“Mika, what do you do for fun now that you have the time?” you smile innocently at him as you press against the clothed bulge.

A blush was creeping up on Mika’s cheeks as he fidgeted in his seat, opening his legs wider to gain more friction against you. _This was too easy; he was like putty in your hands already._

“Spend time with the family. Boring old man stuff really…” He looks at you with an expression that says _stop this, we can’t do this. Not here._ It only turns you on more.

You continue to torture him for a while, rubbing against him until he’s fully hard. You ask him difficult questions to draw it out further and to watch him squirm more. Once dinner is finished, you get up and take everyone’s plates over to the sink. Mika gets a good look at you as you swish your hips. You know your ass is perky and plump, many men have told you so, even some of your ‘girlfriends’ said they are jealous of it. You make sure to curve your back and push it out as you bend down to get the washing up liquid.

“Mika, Nico has a few things he wants you to sign and show you. Would you mind staying a little longer?” Keke walks over to you and pats you on the shoulder. You smirk to yourself. He really has no idea he’s leading poor Mika like a lamb to the slaughter.

“Dad, that’s so embarrassing…” You whine as you dry your hands off and make your way to the stairs leading up to your room.

Mika quietly thanked to himself that his arousal had mostly died down and that it was safe to stand up. He swallows thickly as he looks at you and you blow him a kiss before walking up the stairs.

“Yes of course.” Mika smiles at Keke awkwardly before he hurries to catch up with you.

You open your door and turn to face Mika, but you are quickly shoved inside by the older man and he kicks the door shut. He quickly shoves you up against the wall, causing you to yelp. This was very different to the shy and quiet Mika at the dinner table, and your eyes lit up with excitement.

“Do you think it’s funny? Playing with me like that whilst I have to sit there with your parents?” He growls at you.

“I think it’s-“ He cuts you off as he slides his knee between your legs. He was giving you a taste of your own medicine.

“Look at you, the effect you have on me. You’re practically a girl, slender with nice hair and a tight ass. Just how I like it.”

He grinds his knee in, causing you to squirm. You can feel that tell-tale sign of arousal in your stomach as it flutters at his words. Fine, you had to admit him calling you a girl was hot. Very hot. He cups your face and examines you, noticing your hardening cock. Feeling brave, you poke your tongue out and give a tentative lick to his thumb and he smirks at this, immediately sliding the digit into your soft mouth. Your eyes close as you suck on it, humming quietly. However, Mika removes it almost right away, only to replace it with his second and third fingers. You curl your tongue around them and moan loudly around them, to deliberately rile Mika up. He watches you put on a show for him, but he’s impatient and wants the real thing.

He grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks you down so you’re on your knees, your favourite place to be. You look up at him with faux puppy dog eyes whilst you run your hands over his clothed thighs. You learn forward and nuzzle his bulge, sighing happily as you take in his scent of fresh air and nice cologne.

“Be a good girl and hurry up.” He hums.

You nod, slowly unzipping his trousers and hooking your thumbs around the waistband of his underwear and slowly pull them down to reveal your prize. It springs free and looks thick and heavy. Just how you like it. 

“Oh Mr. Häkkinen, I’m such a big fan. Can I suck your cock?” You put some airiness into your voice as you say filth to him.

Mika slumps against the wall and tugs your hair again, letting out a curse in Finnish. You take that as your cue and take him in your mouth. Mika groans quietly and bucks his hips forward on purpose so you take more of him in your mouth. You hollow out your cheeks and begin sucking loudly, the obscene sound filling the room. You bob your head up and down on the length, adoring how he tastes. He has both of his hands on your head as he takes over and starts to fuck your throat. You gag and hold onto the back of his thighs for balance.

“That’s it, good girl.” His praise is going straight to your cock which is now drooling with precome against your shorts.

Mika fucks your throat for a while longer before he grips onto your shoulder as a warning that he’s close. He lets out a grunt as he finds his release, shooting hot come down your throat. He bites his lip to keep himself quiet as he watches you swallow. You gently pull off his now soft member and wipe your mouth with your hand. Mika really is a picture right now. All flushed with his trousers round his ankles.

“Mika, I want your cock in me.” You say bluntly, and he’s barely listening as he’s recovering from his orgasm.

You stand up and he tugs on your shirt before lifting it over your head. He runs his large hands across your smooth warm skin, and you gasp when he flicks your nipples, causing them to harden. You wrap your arms around him and nuzzle into his neck.

“Mika…” You purr into his ear, gently reminding him that you’re impatient and how you want him now.

He takes the hint and wraps an arm around your waist, lifting you off the ground slightly and he shuffles you both to your bed, gently letting you down. You watch him as he unbuttons his shirt, your eyes fixing on his tattoo. You wriggle out of your shorts, your cock finally springing free after being neglected for so long. Mika watches you with hungry eyes as he kicks away his trousers, joining you on the bed as he crawls on top of you. You have Mika Häkkinen staring down at you like a hungry wolf about to gobble up his prey and you couldn’t be more turned on if you tried.

Before you can touch him, he flips you around roughly. Your face falling against your soft pillow. You suddenly feel like a piece of meat being examined before being bought. You loved it though. Mika grabs a cheek in both hand and squeezes them roughly before kneading the mounds of flesh. You let out a mewl and prop yourself up on your knees and arch your back, desperate for more of his delightful handwork. He reluctantly lets go of your ass and sits on his feet.

“Spread that little cunt for me, sweetheart.”

You feel your stomach flip again. God, Mika was playing dirty now. You reach around and grab a cheek and spread yourself open, showing the older man your entrance. You were completely smooth down there but most importantly; you were begging to be filled.

Mika groans in delight at the sheer sight of you. He runs his two fingers over your hole before sliding one in. He wasn’t stupid and knew this wasn’t your first rodeo. So, he knew that you could take it. You bite into your pillow and hiss at the sudden intrusion. He pauses for a moment to let you adjust before he works the second in and begins to stretch you open. His thick fingers scissor and work at you, and soon enough you’re whimpering and whining and rutting against his touch.

“So eager. Don’t come yet darling, we don’t want that, do we?” He places his other hand on the small of your back and leans in to lick the shell of your ear, chuckling devilishly as you hide your face in your pillow out of embarrassment.

He rubs himself between your cheeks and you melt at the thought of it being inside you and you can’t wait any longer.

“ _Please_ Mika…fuck me.” You’re desperate and needy and just need cock inside you.

Mika finally gives into your pleas and lines himself up with you before slowly sinking deep inside. The sensation of him going in almost dry makes you grit your teeth and curse in protest, but he grips the back of your neck and squeezes as he buries himself to the hilt. You had Mika’s big cock inside you, and you were the envy of countless of fan’s who had this fantasy.

“Come on old man, fuck me.” You wiggle your hips to encourage him to start fucking you into your bed.

Mika grumbles something in Finnish, clearly being offended and being called an old man. So to punish you, he slides out only to roughly slam back into you.

“Mika!” You cry out but the older man quickly wraps his arm around your throat and pulls you upwards so that your back is flushed against his chest.

“Be quiet. Don’t want mummy and daddy interrupting us do you? Do they know their boy is a little whore?” Mika accentuated his words with forceful thrusts that made your cock twitch. You wanted to let out a sinful moan like a bitch in heat but Mika’s vice like hold on you was preventing that from happening.

He continued to hold you against him, and you held onto his strong arm as he continued to fuck you. The bed was rocking and squeaking, and your eyes were fixed on the poster of Mika from the 90s. He was so beautiful back then, but now, now he was gruff, authoritative and such a _daddy_. You felt the tug in your belly as your orgasm was approaching. Mika finally slides his free hand around your cock and begins feverishly milking you, wanting you to put on a pretty show for him. The sensations are getting too much for you and you squeeze your eyes shut, feeling tears of pleasure dampening your lashes.

“You like your little pussy being filled?” Mika smirks into your delicate skin at your neck and you can only nod weakly as you begin trembling as his thrusts become more erratic.

He bucks his hips against you, and you topple onto your belly once more and he lets out a loud grunt and spills inside you without warning.

“Nico, fuck…Nico…” He pants out as he rides out his own high while lazily jerking you.

You put your hand on his and force him to go quicker, you’re so desperate to come it _hurts_ at this point. He slumps over you completely, the weight of him on top of you feeling absolutely divine. With one final flick of his wrist, you unravel and come all over his hand with a loud cry of his name.

Mika wipes his hand on your sheets and then your thigh. You feel his weight shift off the bed, and you lay motionless for a moment, still reeling from the intense orgasm. and you can already hear him sliding back into his trousers. You sit up and he looks at you, his gaze softening as he sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through your hair. He kisses your forehead, and you hum and smile into his touch. But you’re not finished with him yet. You weren’t going to let him get away that easy.

“Mika…aren’t you going to clean me up?” You get on your knees and present your arse to him, spreading yourself so his come dribbles out of your hole.

Mika swallows thickly and you giggle as you look at him over your shoulder. But before he can pounce on you, your mother calls on you both.

“Mika, are you staying for dessert?”

He looks at you and a sly smirk creeps across his face.

“…Yes, we’ll be down in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is ambiguous but Nico is 18 years old. This is very self indulgent to me, but I enjoyed writing it lmao. Tile comes from 'Cream' by Prince.
> 
> my tumblr is schweinstgrs - comments and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
